A Fúria Da Carta
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: COMPLETA - S&S - Até mesmo o coração puro de Sakura tem o direito de sangrar de vez em quando...
1. Parte 1

**Hi Minna!**

**Eis minha preciosidade. Essa é a minha primeira fic, a inicial de todas, a primeira pincelada que precedeu todas as outras. Por isso ela é muito especial pra mim.  
Espero que gostem.**

**O poema "Perdido", que consta nesse capítulo, é de minha autoria mesmo - oh milagre!**

Mas para por aí também, porque vocês sabem que a carinha linda da Sakura pertence à Clamp, ao Yukito e ao Sayoran, mais ninguém!  


**Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

A Fúria Da Carta

_Passa os dias e eu não te vejo  
Passa o tempo e eu não te acho..._

Sayoran salta da árvore, ainda olhando o céu se misturar em cores azuis e roxas. Sakura gostava do pôr-do-sol.

_Por onde você anda tanto  
Que não sinto mais seu cheiro  
Impregnando o meu itinerário?_

Sakura? Você não está me ouvindo, está?  
"Hein? Ah, Tomoyo! Você falava sobre a tarefa de matemática?"  
"Ah... Estamos no intervalo, Sakura! Por favor, me diga, o que há?"  
Sakura hesita, olhando firme nos olhos da prima. Parecia que seus próprios olhos estavam gritando, deixando Tomoyo ainda mais aflita. Não, não queria preocupar ninguém, mas se ficasse calada Tomoyo poderia ter um ataque! Então tira do bolso aquela carta tão estranha, e tão querida. A carta que ela criou. E mostra à amiga.  
"Mas... Sakura!"

_Onde você anda, onde você manda  
Eu quero estar sobre seus pés  
Só pra ver o mundo em tuas mãos  
Só pra saber que sou  
O teu único sonho em vão..._

Meiling, eu vou para o Japão amanhã.  
"Sayoran! Você enfim decidiu se resolver com a Sakura! Já não era sem tempo."  
"Não é nada disso."  
"Mas como não?"  
"Eu tive um sonho, Meiling. E eu sinto que não é um sonho comum. Eu sei! Estou partindo amanhã... E queria que viesse comigo."  
"Claro que vou, Sayoran! Assim, impeço você de fugir da Sakura como da última vez!"  
Sayoran tentou sorrir, mas não pode. Sim, ele tinha ido embora. Mas não fora sua culpa, sua família precisava dele em Hong Kong. Era o seu lar, seu clã. Mas logo vieram os sonhos, e mesmo durante o dia Sayoran não era mais o mesmo.  
Então foi sua família quem o fez tomar sua decisão: ele voltaria para o Japão, onde ele sabia que vivia sua felicidade.

_Passa as horas e se perdem  
Passa o tempo de se perder_

"Eu não entendo, Sakura" – diz Kero"Eu não sei porque a carta está assim."  
"As asinhas dela... estão negras... Sakura!"  
Sakura nem olha para Tomoyo. Ela olha o céu pela janela de seu quarto, o pôr-do-sol tão delicado e em degradê, como Sayoran gostava. Kero e Tomoyo a chamam, mas Sakura murmura:  
"Eu entendo. E não posso fazer nada."  
"O que está dizendo, Sakura? Você é a dona das cartas!"  
"Ela vai morrer, Kero. Não há mais sentido."  
Sakura se vira, fitando a carta nas mãos de Tomoyo. Ela suspira fundo e sorri, muda. Seus olhos verdes se fecham lentos e lânguidos, pausando sobre o tempo de seus pensamentos.  
Pensamentos... Sim. Fechar os olhos a fazia não pensar, e quase não sentir. Alguma coisa gritava, ela ouvia, ouvia forte a carta gritando contra ela. Não queria ouvir... mas ouvia.  
Ela só quer não mais pensar. Não mais sentir.  
Sakura solta um gemido fundo, um soluço preso. Seus olhos se fecham com força, os lábios mordiscados. Tomoyo e Kero apenas vêem Sakura abaixar o rosto, silenciosa.  
Esperaram as lágrimas caírem, mas não caiu nenhuma. Kero tenta se aproximar dela, mas uma energia que sai da carta a envolve, o jogando para longe. A energia de cor púrpura envolve a cardcaptor como se fosse sua própria aura. Sakura se levanta, mórbida, e solta um grito fino e cortante. A energia atravessa a janela, sobe ao céu e cai, em algum lugar de Tomoeda, deixando a noite crescente ainda mais negra.

_Eu quero costurar as rosas  
De todas as palavras  
Que se perderam sem você  
Sem o seu cheiro impregnado  
De cinzas e saches_

"Sakura!"  
Sayoran desperta, num susto.  
"Sayoran! Estamos no avião! Tenha modos!"  
"Aconteceu, Meiling... Eu não sei o que... Mas foi algo."  
"Terrível? Uma desgraça?"  
"Triste, Meiling... Só triste."  
Eles descem no aeroporto, e têm uma grande surpresa ao verem Yukito lá, a espera deles.  
"Que bom que não se demoraram."  
"Como sabia que viríamos?"  
"Ele sabia... Você sabe quem, meu outro eu... Quando acordei esta manhã já estava a par de tudo, dessa vez. Você sentiu, não?"  
"Sim... Mas o que é? O que houve com a Sakura?"  
"Uma carta se perdeu em fúria, e levou embora tudo o que era para a nossa Sakura."

_Passa tudo e vai embora  
Passa nada e deixa minha hora  
Eu não sou mais que um perdido  
Desiludido  
Sem seu caminho a me perder..._


	2. Parte 2

Parte 02 

Uma carta brilha no fundo de um corredor muito vazio e escuro. Todas as outras cartas estão lá, ele sabe. Ele sente. Estão todas contorcidas, disformes. No fundo, a carta Vácuo traz Sakura nos braços, e um símbolo em seu peito. Um símbolo estranho, com asas e um coração negro... Ele ouve o murmurar indefinível de Vácuo... E todas as cartas também cantam... O corredor gira... Então ele ouve o murmurar de Sakura, à sua frente, com a Espada em punho, o ferindo meio ao peito. Tudo escurece, os sons cessam.  
Apenas o triste murmurar de Sakura permanece.

oOo

"A carta Vácuo." - diz Sayoran, certo de seu sonho ser a chave desse novo mistério.  
"Não, dessa vez não."  
Yue se senta sob a cerejeira do jardim de Yukito. Meiling observa sua figura, ainda mais magnífica assim tão de perto.  
"Não pode ser, Yue! Eu vi!"  
"Sim, Sayoran. Mas a carta que fugiu não foi essa, mas Amor."  
"A carta que Sakura..."  
"Fez por você, sim, Sayoran."  
Sayoran estremece. Então, por que sonhava sempre com Vácuo? O que ela queria lhe dizer? Ele rodeia os olhos no lugar, a casa dos avós de Yukito. Sakura ficava toda vermelha ao simples ouvir daquele nome. Ela era feliz com seus sonhos com aquele rapaz gentil e atencioso. Por que ele tinha que mudar tudo? Por que ele tinha que ter dito que a amava, para só faze-la sofrer? Sentiu seu coração se enchia de raiva, culpa, remorso.  
"Eu acho que só o Sayoran pode ajudar a Sakura agora, não é?" - Meiling segura a mão de Sayoran, olhando para Yue que acena com a cabeça positivamente.

oOo

"Bom dia, minha filha. Já é muito tarde para o café da manhã! Você não quer esperar pelo almoço?"  
"Monstrengas dormem muito mesmo!" – implica Toya.  
"Estou sem fome."  
Sakura caminha até a sala, se derramando no sofá como se ela vestisse nada além de um corpo vazio. Toya e o pai entreolham-se, espantados. O briguento irmão vai até ela, mas pára no meio do caminho. Ele nota a presença de Kero, na escada, com um olhar desesperado para a menina.  
"Aconteceu o que eu vi, não foi?"  
Kero se volta espantado para Toya. Como ele pôde recuperar seus poderes? E em tão pouco tempo? Ele se limita a afirmar. O telefone toca. É Yukito, contando sobre a chegada de Sayoran e Meiling. Toya olha Sakura, jogada no sofá, o olhar tão perdido e sem brilho. Ele sente um arrepio frio muito forte lhe correr todo o corpo.  
"Yuki... A minha mãe."  
Nesse momento, Toya perde a fala ao telefone.  
"Toya, o que houve? Toya?"  
O rapaz vê a imagem de Nadesiko, ao lado de Sakura, a acariciar seus cabelos sem que essa se dê a menor conta. Ela olha Toya, os olhos suplícios e tristes, como nunca antes.  
"Ah... Toya... por favor."  
E repentina como apareceu, ela desaparece. Seus poderes estavam fracos ainda.  
"Toya? O que foi?"  
"Ela se foi, Yukito. Ela se foi..."

oOo

Sayoran, a Tomoyo ligou, quer que a gente vá à loja de Bonecos mais à tarde... Sayoran?  
Sayoran está paralisado, ao lado da janela. Do lado de fora, um violinista de rua toca Lacrimosa, de Bethoven. Ele reconhece o murmúrio da melodia como o das cartas no sonho. Era uma canção muito triste, vazia... Como se o violinista tivesse perdido sua alma nas cordas, deslizando em cada nota, morrendo em cada acorde agressivo.  
"Meiling, o que você acha que aconteceria se uma carta ligada a Sakura morresse? Acha que ela poderia se ferir?"  
"Eu não sei, Sayoran."  
"Meiling... Você está tremendo?" – diz o chinês, se virando para sua prima, aflito. – "O que houve?"  
"Quando a carta se foi..."  
"Diz Meiling!"  
"Você precisa ver o que restou da Sakura." – ela sussurra, seus olhos não podendo fitar a expressão do primo.  
Meiling ainda estremece com os relatos de Tomoyo. Ela conta tudo a Sayoran, que mal ouve, em se perder a todos os instantes nos acordes suicidas de Lacrimosa.


	3. Parte 3

Parte 3 

Eles entram na grande loja de bonecos, perto do bosque. Era sábado, e àquela hora as crianças já haviam saído para brincar um último minuto no parque. Meiling acena para Tomoyo, que corre até ela e Sayoran.  
"Que bom que vieram! Sakura está ali, com os ursinhos. Está lá parada desde que chegamos... Estou tão preocupada!"  
"Acha que eu devia falar com ela?" – diz Sayoran, embaraçado.  
"Sim! Isso pode animá-la um pouco!"  
Os três se dirigem até a cardcaptor, que permanece estática frente a estante de ursinhos. Kero está aflito, andando entre os bichinhos.  
"Sakura... por favor! Pare!"  
"Sakura, veja quem..."  
Mas antes que Tomoyo chame sua atenção, ela vê a figura de um dos ursinhos se distorcer a sua frente. Depois outro, e outro... Sayoran vê uma energia púrpura se misturar à de Sakura, a envolvendo com força até tocar os brinquedos. Ele tenta chamar por Sakura, pegando em seu braço, mas é jogado contra a mesa de jogos. A energia se expande ao máximo e Sakura se vira a Sayoran, os olhos opacos e cheios de ódio. - Sakura... - Sayoran a fita com confiança, se levantando. Ele não tinha medo, mas muita tristeza.  
As luzes da loja piscam, explodindo.  
A energia negra se lança contra Sayoran, mas Kero, em sua forma natural, a detém com um escudo mágico. Uma bolha rosa e negra envolve Sakura, a levitando. Ela parece gritar, mas nenhum som sai. Uma figura aparece por trás de Sakura, murmurando:  
"Não me deixe viver em seu coração."  
Sakura cai ao chão, desacordada. As luzes voltam ao normal, assim, como todo o resto da loja. Parece que nada aconteceu. Mas Sayoran sente uma angustia. Ele viu a sombra. Ele ouviu a voz dentro de Sakura.  
"Vácuo... Não..."

oOo

"Aconteceu de novo, Yuki!"  
"Eu senti, Toya. Mas como você sentiu?"  
"Eu não sei... Eu não vejo mais espíritos no bosque, nem sinto mais energia em outras pessoas, mas quando é relacionado à minha irmã, eu sinto, eu vejo."  
"De alguma forma você está despertando algum poder que tinha escondido. Não pôde me oferecer quando estive a desaparecer, pois não o sabia! Mas agora que Sakura está em apuros, você está o encontrando para ajudá-la! Isso significa que você é tão poderoso quanto Eriol acreditava."  
"Eriol?"  
"Sim, ele me explicou o que pode estar havendo... Sakura não devia ter trazido a carta Vácuo para perto dela num momento em que... bem... que ela."  
"Estava se sentindo sozinha, não é?"  
Toya olha para a porta, aflito. Nesse momento, ouve Sayoran chamar-lhe, junto a Kero. Ele olha Yukito, e abre a porta:  
"O que você fez com a minha irmã, moleque!"

oOo

Toya olha para Sakura, estendida na cama. Todos se foram, a deixando sobre seus cuidados. Por sorte seu pai ainda não havia voltado de um seminário. Ele fecha a janela, pensando na imagem da sua mãe. Queria tanto que ela o ajudasse.  
"Você ainda está aí, moleque?"  
"Ela está bem?" - Sayoran está sentado na árvore que fica em frente à janela de Sakura.  
"Está dormindo ainda. Vá embora!"  
"Deixe, Toya." - diz Kero.  
Sayoran permanece ali, olhando a janela. Toya parece se enfurecer e bate a janela. Não entende, mas sabe que aquele moleque pode ser a doença e a cura de Sakura. Ele sai do quarto, com um olhar obscuro para Kero.  
A noite chega, e Sayoran fica ali, pensativo, angustiado. Seria tudo culpa sua? O que teria feito Sakura se sentir tão mal assim?  
De repente ele ouve o som da janela se abrir, e vê Sakura olhando em vão para fora.  
"Eu sei que me olhas, filho dos filhos de Clow. E sei que me tens na alma. Sei que me sentes, e teu sentido será tua espada."  
Ela fita Sayoran meio às escuras folhagens. Sayoran se mostra a ela, entregue, indefeso. Sakura o olha com tamanha ternura, como antes, e murmura:  
"Morra, meu amor..."


	4. Parte 4

Parte 4 

"Morra, meu amor."  
Sakura fecha os olhos, a energia negra lhe envolvendo até suas mãos, formando um arco. Ela aponta para Sayoran, que continua estático.  
Sayoran vê a figura de Vácuo atrás da garota, a abraçando.  
"Eu não quero mais ficar sozinha..." murmurava Vácuo, enquanto Sakura apontava a de energia contra o garoto."Minha mãe... A frieza do meu irmão... Meu pai sempre tão distante... Tudo vai embora... Eu sei que não é culpa deles... Não é culpa de ninguém."  
"Sakura."  
Mas a garota continuava a apontar a flecha de energia contra Sayoran. Vácuo a abraça ainda mais forte, dizendo:  
"Eu não quero mais nada disso. Eu pensei que poderia amar apenas... Em silêncio, sozinha... Mas eu não posso, não posso!"  
De repente, Sayoran percebe que Vácuo está na verdade tentando evitar que Sakura atire contra ele! Ele salta para a janela, a flecha de energia quase encostada em seu peito.  
"Sakura, você não está sozinha."  
"Sayoran... Nenhum amor vive sozinho... Sakura se prendeu a mim quando chorava calada em seu quarto... Por medo de atormentar os outros, ela se atormentava em silencio... Ela gritava... Por todos aqueles que ela ama, e que afasta de seu coração tão triste... Então..." Vácuo se desprende de Sakura, que cai no chão, inconsciente. Ela tinha asas negras e um coração vermelho em seu peito. Então a carta Amor não havia fugido! Mas se fundido à carta Vácuo!  
"Por quê!" – Sayoran grita, se ajoelhando ao lado de Sakura, que desmaia no chão.  
"Todos queriam sorrisos, risos. O coração alegre de Sakura. Não importava se ele estava morrendo por dentro. E ela sorriu para cada um que desejasse... ela selou em si mesma toda a tristeza dentro dela... E só eu pude ouvir... Mas eu não posso! Eu não posso ficar aqui trancada sozinha! Faça parar... Oneigay, eu imploro... Essa dor... FAÇA PARAR!"  
A energia negra de Vácuo se expande, tomando todo o quarto. Sayoran ouve Toya gritar, tentando arrombar a porta. Mas é em vão.  
"Então se é assim... Pode me matar, se quiser! Mas não machuque mais a minha Sakura!"  
A carta se aproxima do chinês, agarrando seu pescoço. -Sente como é não poder gritar? Não sentir a própria voz na garganta? Pode sentir como dói quando não se pode respirar!  
"Chega! Vácuo solta Sayoran, olhando para Sakura. A menina se levanta com dificuldade, olhando fixo para a carta, seus olhos e todo o rosto mareados de lágrimas."  
"Não vou deixar que machuque ninguém!"  
"Sakura... Você está chorando... Ah, que bom."  
A energia da carta diminui, por vontade da mesma. Ela sorri, num alívio. Fecha seus olhos e deixa cair lágrimas também.  
"Espada!" – invoca Sakura, se lançando contra Vácuo, seus olhos apertados cheios de lágrima e rancor... Contra si mesma.  
"Não!"  
Sakura abre os olhos, trêmula.  
"Sayoran!"  
O garoto havia se colocado em defesa de Vácuo, tomando o golpe de Sakura em si mesmo. O abdome dele sangra, mas ele se mantém em pé, olhando firme para a cardcaptor.  
"Já chega, Sakura... Não seja injusta... "  
"Sayoran... !"  
"Mesmo alguém como você se machuca de vez em quando... Ele cai aos pés da garota, inconsciente."  
Sobre ele, uma nova carta: The Feeling, O Sentimento.

oOo

"Eu não quis admitir... Quando você se foi pela primeira vez, eu me senti perdida. Mas sabia que podia esperar por você. Eu tinha que lhe confessar meus sentimentos. Então veio a carta Vácuo, e ela te trouxe para perto de mim de novo. Eu arrisquei tudo, não me importava em não ter seu amor, mas eu te amava. E te amo. Quando me lancei em direção a você não me importava em morrer se ao menos tivesse certeza de tudo isso... Mas você teve que ir embora pela segunda vez. E eu não me senti perdida, porque já tinha encontrado você. Mas me senti partida ao meio. Vazia... Por que? Você me amava... Mesmo longe, sentia seus pensamentos nos meus... Mas isso não adiantava! Não bastava! Eu fui tão egoísta! Porque eu quis que o mundo se danasse sim, eu estava me sentindo sozinha e queria você perto de mim de novo... Mas eu tinha medo de admitir que sentia coisas assim. Parecem tão feias... Tão sem sentido. Então eu resolvi esconder isso, de tudo e de todos, a qualquer custo. Até de você. Foi quando ouvi Vácuo chorando... chorando sem parar. E quando perguntei o que ela sentia, ela, a carta vazia, disse que chorava por mim..." Sakura acaricia a carta entre suas mãos, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz que adormecia ao seu lado. Já estava em seu apartamento, sendo bem cuidado por Meiling e pelo criado. O ferimento não fora sério.  
Mas ela não saía dali.  
Há três dias velava Sayoran. Contava mil coisas em seu sono. Mas permanecia muda nas poucas horas em que ele acordava.  
Agora entendia tudo, mas não sabia explicar. Tudo que seu coração fizera explodir em um golpe que quase levara ele embora de sua vida, para sempre.  
"Ah, estou chorando de novo... Desculpe Sayoran... Me perdoa... Eu tive que... Ah... Tudo isso só para entender meu próprio coração. Quando a carta Amor nasceu, era o que meu coração gritava dentro de mim. Mas ele é feito de tantos pedaços de mim... Que não sente só amor. Ele quebra de vez em quando. Agora eu sei. Eu tenho raiva quando o Toya não se deixa aproximar mais de mim. Fico magoada quando meu pai se esquece de tudo pelo trabalho. Sinto saudades da minha mãe... E eu sei que me sinto longe de mim mesma quando não estou com você."  
Sakura sente sua mão ser segurada pela de Sayoran, que a olha calmamente.  
"Eu... Sayoran... Eu... Eu não sou como devia ser, Sayoran! Eu tenho um coração confuso demais! Com sentimentos demais! E nem todos são bons."  
"Que bom que seja assim, Sakura."  
"Nani?"  
"Se você não tivesse sentido minha falta, não estaria aqui."  
"Sayoran, você?"  
"E se não ficasse com raiva da frieza do seu irmão, ou magoada com a distancia de seu pai, jamais tentaria mudar nada disso. E você jamais seria feliz. Então não teria nem sentimentos ruins, e nem bons. E você seria apenas vazia."  
Ele se senta na cama, ainda olhando para os olhos verdes cansados ao seu lado. Aperta com força sua mão, sorrindo.  
Sakura deixa cair a carta no chão, se jogando no colo de Sayoran. Logo seus soluços e lágrimas inundam o quarto, apoiados entre os braços ainda fracos que a seguram como podem.  
Sayoran acaricia os cabelos dela, deixando um leve sorriso sair.  
Sakura estava deixando seu coração gritar para ele. Sem medos nem embaraços. Apenas gritos, sussurros, sentimentos.  
Perto da janela, a carta irradia uma sombra fraca no vidro. Sayoran encara a serena figura que se apresenta, com um suspiro aliviado entre os lábios.  
"Obrigada por nos ouvir..."

OWARI


End file.
